kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotaro Nogami
is a fictional protagonist and character in the series of films for the 2007 Kamen Rider Series Kamen Rider Den-O. Kamen Rider New Den-O first appears in the 2008 film Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown and reappears in the Cho Den-O Series. Later, he appeared again with Kamen Rider OOO in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders. Kotaro Nogami is introduced as the grandson of Ryotaro Nogami (and is consequently Hana's second cousin and Airi's second nephew) and is the newest Singularity Point who can become a Kamen Rider. Originally impressed by Owner's stories of his grandfather's time as Den-O, Kotaro eventually entered a contract with the Imagin . Because the time stream had been endangered, he was called by the past's Owner to fight the new threat, picking up the slack from his grandfather whom he has a grudge against for both naming him and inheriting his bad luck. To further distance himself from Ryotaro, Kotaro renamed his Imagin partner Teddy. However, Kotaro regains respect for his grandfather as they restore the time stream. Forms Like the other Riders in Kamen Rider Den-O, New Den-O has access to multiple forms. The first is seen in Saraba Kamen Rider Den-O: Final Countdown, and his second is first seen in Cho Kamen Rider Den-O & Decade NEO Generations: The Onigashima Battleship. is the default form of New Den-O, able to wield the Macheteddy to perform his Counter Slash. - Vega= is the form of New Den-O that first appears in The Onigashima Battleship. Kotaro allows Deneb to possess him and use his abilities, his Denkamen made up of a spool of thread much like Zeronos' Vega Form. In this state, New Den-O can use his DenGasher in . This form is assumed automatically following Deneb's possession of Kotaro. }} Equipment Den-O Belt The is Kamen Rider New Den-O's transformation belt that is actually the same Den-O Belt in aged looks. It is affixed with a device known as the in the , which can read a and the Imagin contained on it. When the Rider Pass is swiped across the SetTouch, Kotaro transforms into New Den-O. Den-Bird The is New Den-O's bike that is able to launch from the DenLiner. While docked in the New DenLiner, it serves as the control mechanism for the train. When a Rider Pass, along with a Rider Ticket, is inserted into the Den-Bird while it is docked in the New DenLiner, the date on the ticket becomes New DenLiner's destination. Like the model Den-O uses New Den-O's Den-Bird is based on a Honda XR250. Macheteddy The instead of possessing his master, Teddy transforms into a weapon wielded by New Den-O Strike Form. It is a large sword with Teddy's face as the guard. With the Macheteddy, New Den-O Strike Form can perform the Counter Slash with Teddy counting down the attack time given to him. Uratazao The Uratazao '(ウラタザオ, ''Uratazao) is a fishing pole weapon that Urataros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in Episode Blue: The Dispatched Imagin is Newtral when Kotaro is forced to team up with Urataros instead of Teddy. The Uratazao can strech to incredible lengths, allowing it to be used like a whip. The zao part of the name is from the Japanese word for "fishing pole" (釣り竿, tsuri'zao). Kintaono '''Kintaono' (キンタオノ, Kintaono)'' is an axe-like weapon that Kintaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in ''Episode Blue when Kotaro is forced to team up with Kintaros instead of Teddy. The Kintaono is so heavy that New Den-O has a hard time useing it. The ono part of the name is directly taken from the Japanese word for "axe" (斧, ono). Momotaken Momotaken (モモタケン, Momotaken) is a sword weapon that Momotaros is able to transform into for New Den-O. This appears in'' OOO, Den-o, All Rider: Let's Go Kamen Rider movie. The blade of the sword resembles flames. The ''ken part of the name is from the Japanese word for "sword" (剣, ken). New DenGasher The is modeled after a bullet train and is composed of four separate parts (Sword, Gun, Ax, and Grip) that, when not in use, are attached to the New Den-O Belt. It is the same model as Den-O's. In Strike Form, New Den-O can use the weapon in sword mode, although by preference he uses the Macheteddy most of the time. The weapon is also used by his Vega Form in a formation when the four parts are linked together in a straight line, one by one - Sword, Gun, Ax, and Grip in that order. Once complete, the New DenGasher extends itself until it reaches the size of a naginata. Full Charge New Den-O has three different finishing moves, two for his initial Strike Form. *When in Strike Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with the Macheteddy to execute the downward slash. *When in Strike Form, Full Charge to execute the Rider Kick called the . *When in Vega Form, Full Charge is used in conjunction with the New DenGasher to execute the , running through the opponent while swinging the New DenGasher at him. New Den-Liner The is New Den-O's transportation system, a bullet train mainly used for traveling to other times. It is similar to the DenLiner, but is blue to match New Den-O's color scheme. Like the DenLiner, a DenBird is usually required for the train to move, though it can be substituted with an exercise bike. Category:Kamen Rider Den-O Category:Heroes Category:Den-O Riders Category:Movie Riders